Healing Touch
by PezzieCoyote
Summary: Seth lets slip about his interest in Tina. What happens when he summons up the nerve to ask her out? One-shot for my girl Tina619.


Healing Touch

For my girl Tina619

Seth Rollins looked at the clock. Any minute now, the rush would start. Every day, at a certain point, that's when the most patients came into the ER. There had been a dozen or so patients during the day but usually, it was around 4 pm when the room started to fill.

Sure enough, 4 pm came along and within minutes, the room was nearly filled. He had given forms out to at least forty people now with the same line, 'fill this out and have a seat'. It was frustrating, he knew that.

The whole reason he got into nursing was to help people. He couldn't take the grind of being a cop or a doctor, so nursing it was. He still had people in his life who thought it was odd, being a male nurse and all, but he enjoyed it.

At random intervals, he called people in to see the attending doctor. Most had minor issues, cuts that needed stitches, a few broken bones, kids who had swallowed things they shouldn't have but it was run of the mill. Nothing too serious.

Three hours later, Seth smoothed his two-toned hair back again. One of the elderly patients had gotten a bit upset and fisted her hand in his hair, nearly tearing it out by the roots. She'd been quickly sedated and moved elsewhere.

He'd been working at this hospital for the better part of four years, since graduating from nursing school. He did enjoy it, no matter how tedious it might get sometimes.

Seth's mood perked up considerably when he noticed the latest person to come into the ER. He knew who she was. She was frequently the highlight of his day. Now if he could only work up the nerve to ask her out.

"Hey Seth," she greeted.

Seth smiled. "Hey Tina. How are you today?"

"Same old. Just here to see Doc Hanson."

Seth looked over his appointment book. "And you're here early."

Tina smiled. "Yeah, figured it was about time huh since I'm usually late."

"Well, the doctors are rarely ahead of schedule." Seth looked around a little. "Well, since we're in the usual lull, why don't I take you down to the doc's office."

"Sure, that'd be great!"

Seth circled around the desk and rested a hand on Tina's back as he led her down the hallway.

"So everything good?" Rollins asked.

"I guess."

Seth's eyebrows rose. "That doesn't sound too promising."

Tina sighed as she was led down another corridor. "Personal life crap. Recently broke up with a guy."

"Oh, sorry to hear that," Seth said but inside he felt hope blooming. This could be his chance with her.

They stopped at a door which Seth unlocked. "I'll let the doc know you're here. Just go on in."

Tina entered the room, sitting on the chair instead of the examining table. She was only there for a prescription refill anyways. Although since splitting with her ex, what was the point of birth control anymore.

A few minutes later, Seth returned. "The doc will be a while. I can wait with you if you... Hey, what's wrong?"

Seth was concerned at the sad look on Tina's face.

Tina looked up, as tears trailed down her face. "Nothing. Sorry."

"Hey now..." he went to her and crouched in front of her, lifting her face up. "What's wrong, sweetheart?"

Tina's head shook slightly. "My life is a mess. My ex thought it would be okay to sleep around. I thought we had something. I wanted to marry him but he didn't feel the same."

Seth gently wiped her tears away. "Hey, if a man is going to cheat on you, he's not worth even thinking about. Any man would be proud to have you on his arm. I know I would."

Tina's eyes widened. "What?"

Seth felt the blood drain from his face. Had he actually implied that he liked Tina? Oh shit oh shit oh shit...

"Uh..." he smiled, "okay, yeah. Tina, you're a beautiful woman. Any man– well, any sensible man– would be proud to have you as his girlfriend."

Tina was speechless, just sitting there, looking at Seth, who was looking back at her with such hope and honesty. It was refreshing to see a man look at her like that. Her ex hadn't looked at her like that since... thinking about it, he'd never looked at her like that.

"Seth..."

He laid a finger on her lips. "Don't say anything, okay? I know this is unexpected but at least consider going out with me. Please?"

Tina offered a small smile. "I'll think about it."

Seth's smile was beauteous. "That's all I ask." A pause. "Give me your cell so I can put in my number."

That done, Rollins stood up and left the room, mentioning that he had to get back to work. So she was alone for the time being. She just sat back in the hard plastic chair, thinking about Seth and his words.

Should she really go out with him? She'd known him a while, mainly from her visits here to the hospital. Every time she came to the hospital, there he was. Thinking about it now, she noted that he always made a point to talk to her.

He liked her, having admitted that. And he certainly wasn't hard on the eyes. He was quite handsome. Big beautiful brown eyes and his hair was awesome. He was nice and seemed genuinely interested in her.

Mind made up, Tina retrieved her cell phone, sending Seth a text telling him that she'd love to go out with him. Across the hospital, Seth smiled on learning Tina would go out with him. Seth texted back that they could talk later, set up a time and place, which she  
was fine with.

Tina leaned back in the chair and sighed. Things were looking up.

*****

A few nights later

Seth had shown up at her apartment, dressed in black pants and black jacket over a red shirt. His hair, usually tied back, was left free. When Tina opened the door, Seth looked her up and down, his expression showing he was pleased with what he saw. She had chosen a sleeveless knee-length dress that cinched her waist and happened to showed off her ample bosom. She brought along a thin jacket if it got cold, though she had little doubt that Seth would offer her his jacket if it was needed.

They'd gone to a local restaurant, had a nice meal and talked. The more they talked, the more Tina liked him. He was a funny, interesting, thoughtful man, everything, it seemed, that her ex wasn't. He wanted to know her, not just jump into her pants, although Tina doubted that would be a hardship.

His eyes were beautiful. Dark chocolate orbs she could feel herself getting lost in. So expressive, open, honest, inviting. His body language showed he was definitely into her. He sounded truly interested in talking with her. He really listened.

This was the kind of man she had always wanted.

But could she open herself up to him so soon after ending it with her now-ex-boyfriend? She didn't know.

***

Seth led Tina up to her apartment, her hand tightly clasped in his. She thought it was sweet. When they got to her door, she invited him in.

"Just for clarity, I may have invited you in, but I'm not ready for anything... physical okay? Is that okay?" Tina asked, looking at Seth apprehensively.

Seth didn't even hesitate. "Absolutely." He stood in front of her, hands on her shoulders. "I feel we could have something wonderful. I don't want to rush this. I want to enjoy it."

Tina smiled. "I could easily fall in love with you," she confessed.

Seth's heart jumped into his throat. He let out a shaky breath, trying to gather his wits. He ran a hand through his hair and looked back into her eyes. "Wow. That works out great since I'm already in love with you."

Tina was floored and just stared at him, eyes wide, mouth nearly on the floor. She had no clue his feelings for her ran so deep. Then she did the only thing she could: she kissed him.

Surprised, Seth quickly rebounded, his hands on her face as he kissed her passionately. Tina's hands slide around Seth's torso under his jacket, her fingers nearly digging into him. He didn't even notice. He kept one hand on the back of her head, wrapping the other around her back, deepening the kiss, his tongue plunging into her mouth. When they finally parted, both were breathing hard.

Seth let Tina go, stepping back. Tina noticed that his pants were tented but said nothing. His face was flushed and he was clenching his fists at his side. He kept opening and closing his mouth as if he wanted to say something but couldn't get it out.

Finally, he turned and moved. "I should go. I uh... I don't want to push and if I stay... I won't be able to–"

"To what?" Tina asked quietly.

Seth turned to look at the woman who had stolen his heart. "If I stay... there's no power on this earth that will be able to stop me from taking you to bed and making love to you."

A sharp stab of desire ricocheted through Tina. If anything, her heartbeat increased. She took two long strides back to stand in front of Seth, laying an hand on his arm.

"Stay."

Seth was sure his heart skipped a beat or three. He made sure the bolt was latched on the door, then turned and pulled Tina into his arms again, kissing her frantically, unable to get enough of her luscious mouth.

Tina backed her way towards her bedroom, not leaving Seth's embrace for one second. Soon, he was removing hers clothing, stopping when Tina wore only her matching bra and panties. He pulled off his jacket and shirt and fell to his knees, his hands on her hips, looking up at her reverently.

"Dear god, I knew you'd be beautiful but you're beyond that."

Tina blushed a deep red as Seth laid a kiss on her belly. His hands slid back to knead her ass, his fingers full of her gorgeous flesh. After a moment, he moved his hands to her breasts, cupping them as he buried his head there. He pulled the cups down and sucked one nipple into his mouth, laving it with his tongue as Tina drove a hand through his hair.

Seth moved to the other breast, visiting the same treatment on it as Tina reached behind her to unclasp the garment. The two-toned man moaned in appreciation as the bra fell away. Both his hands grasped her breasts, kneading, groping. He quickly stood up and took her mouth again, pulling her flush against his naked chest, his mouth almost seeking to devour her whole.

Tina groaned deep in her throat as Seth pulled her up and wrapped her legs around his waist before turned and laying them both on her bed. He didn't let up, as he left hot, open-mouthed kisses on her mouth, her neck, her chest and everywhere in between. He moved her up the bed and settled between her spread thighs, gently mouthing her wet mound. He dragged his tongue along the seam of her skimpy panties, feeling her juices soak through and fill his mouth.

"Hmm, you taste delicious."

He lifted the seam and pushed the panties aside, unable to wait any longer. He trailed his tongue up her slit, pushing it in to touch her throbbing clit, making her cry out.

"Fuck, Seth!"

"Yes, love?"

Tina looked down at Seth, her eyes smoldering, mouth open, her chest heaving. "Eat me."

Seth's eyes went back into his head at her words. Then he lowered his mouth to her wet pussy, flicking his tongue in to play across her clit. Using his thumbs, he opened her lips and sank his tongue into her, lapping up her juices. He glanced up to see her hands on her own breasts, his erection now almost painful in his pants.

He sucked on Tina's sweet pussy, his tongue tantalizing her clit before he pulled up. He got to his knees, loosening his belt and unzipping his pants, pushing the material down over his hips. His erection popped out when his underwear followed. He managed to get the clothes off his legs, tossing it on the floor, throwing his socks afterwards.

Tina went to sit up, reaching for his cock but Seth stopped her. "I have to have you now, or I'm gonna explode. I don't have any condoms, do you..."

"I'm on the pill. I trust you." She laid back down, her eyes beckoning him.

Seth leaned down over her, resting on his elbows, his cock brushing against her pussy. He kissed her deeply as he reached down to position himself before pushing into her moist depths.

Tina's eyes nearly rolled back in her head at the feel of him. She felt so full, so... right. Never had a man fit her body so perfectly. She wrapped her arms around him, holding him close as he bottomed out.

He stayed still for several moments, resting his head against hers, attempting to rein in his control. Tina seemed to sense this and stayed still as well, only moving her hands up and down his back, kissing his face.

After a minute or two, he slowly withdrew and slammed back into her, creating a delicious friction. He repeated the action over and over until he was pounding into her body, her cries of delight spurring him on.

Seth leaned up, his hips still moving, his mouth reaching for her breasts, his lips wrapping around one then the other, nipping slightly. He slid his arms around her for more leverage, his hips slapping against hers as he buried himself over and over.

He kept one arm around her and wiggled the other one between them, reaching down to pinch her clit. She cried his name as convulsed around him, her walls clenching him tight. Her thrust one, two, three more times before letting go, spurting deep inside of her.

Seth thrust until his orgasm subsided, then leaned on her briefly before flipping them over. Tina didn't mind. She was perfectly content at Seth's cock being nestled inside her still.

Tina draped herself on Seth, feeling his hand on her back. Her legs parted to straddle him but she didn't move anymore, only turning her head to kiss his mouth.

Seth smoothed her wavy blonde hair back, kissing her soundly. He gazed deep into her eyes, unable to believe he was actually here. He'd fallen in love with Tina months ago. To think he was here with her, right now, his spent cock resting inside her body, was amazing to him.

"I love you," he told her.

"I know," she replied. "I'm not quite there yet."

She lowered her head to rest against shoulder, a smile on her face.

"That's okay. I know you will be."

Tina grinned. She thought about Seth, how he made her feel. He'd made her feel like a goddess, like she was the only woman in the world.

Even the little things he had done on their date warmed her heart. Something as simple as pulling out her chair for her. Holding her hand across the dinner table. When he brushed a strand of her hair out of her eyes. She loved when he did those things. She loved... she loved him.

Tina's head popped up. She looked Seth dead in the eye, a look of awe on her face.

"What? What is it sweetheart?" Seth asked concerned.

She smiled. "I just realized... I love you too."

Seth let out a short breath, her words nearly stealing his voice. He kissed her sweetly, feeling his heart swell with emotion.

"Oh god, sweetie."

"I know," she said. "It just hit me."

"Baby..."

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
